Heir of Chaos
by The Lazy Dude
Summary: After finding out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, Percy finds himself as the heir of Chaos and now he has to go to Camp Jupiter to help them. Will he be part of the next great prophecy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and other characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Chiron, how's camp?" I asked.

"Quite peaceful Perseus. By the way did you manage to complete your quest?" Chiron asked. Chiron was the only one who knew what I was up to.

"Yep, I received Lady Athena's blessing." I replied.

"Good to hear it. Well, I hope that you succeed." Chiron said before galloping to his office. I quickly ran to Athena's cabin and knocked.

"Hey Percy, it has been three months, where have you been?" Malcolm asked as he opened the door for me to come in.

"Oh, I was on a quest. Anyway, have you seen Annabeth? I have something very important to ask her." I replied.

"She is usually by the beach, if I remembered correctly, it was the place where you guys first kissed." Malcolm said.

"Thanks Malcolm, talk to you later." I said before running down to the beach. When I got there, I noticed I was not alone. I could hear giggles somewhere. When I turned around, I saw something that was very shocking. Annabeth was kissing another guy.

"Annabeth, what happens if Percy comes back and find us here?" The guy spoke.

"Oh don't worry about it Trent, he would not be coming back anytime soon." Annabeth said. I became really angry and not knowing about it, I formed a mini tornado and the earth started to shake.

"Hey, who is causing this?" Trent asked while looking around. His face suddenly went pale as he saw who was doing it.

"Hi, Percy…" Trent did not get to finish his word as the mini tornado hit him, knocking him out.

" Percy, why would you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't act stupid in front of me Chase, you know why I did it." I replied with hatred in my eyes.

"Percy, I can explain. You were gone for three months and I thought you died so I moved on." Annabeth explained.

"Oh, save the bullshit to yourself Chase. Like I would believe you." I replied glaring at her. Suddenly, all the Gods flashed to Camp.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is causing this earthquake?" My father asked.

"Err… I think that would be your son Poseidon and I think he is pissed off at someone." Hades said.

"Percy, please calm down." My dad told me. After hearing it, I calmed down and the shaking stopped.

"Tell me, what made you so angry that you would cause an Earthquake?" My father asked.

"Well, the daughter of Athena here cheated on me with that Son of Ares over there." I replied. Poseidon and the rest of the Gods turned their heads towards Annabeth.

"That is not possible. My daughter will never do something like that." Athena claimed.

"Oh but she did. Annabeth thought that I died and so she moved on." I said it with sarcasm.

" Wait, she thought you died when you were doing that quest I gave you?" Athena said. All I did was nod my head.

"Wait, what quest did you send Perseus on?" my dad asked Athena.

"I made him do the twelve Labours of Hercules in order for me to give my approval." Athena said.

"Approval for what mother?" Annabeth asked.

" Approval of him being worthy enough to propose to you." Athena said in an emotionless tone. I could see the shock on Annabeth's face and I wished I had a camera with me right now. A black portal suddenly opened near me and someone stepped out.

" Lord Chaos, may I ask what you are doing here?" Zeus asked.

"I'm here to chose my successor. I'm about to fade and I would like to pass my powers to someone." Chaos replied.

"Have you decided who it will be?" Zeus asked again.

"Yep. His name is Perseus Jackson." Chaos said.

"Why Perseus though?" My dad asked.

" Well, he has the purest heart in this camp other than the son of Hades but I think Hades will want to spend more time with his son." Chaos said.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

" Nope. All you have to do is just go with the flow." Chaos said before chanting in an ancient language. Suddenly, I was surrounded by some black light and it grew brighter. Once it died down, I noticed that everyone even Chaos was looking at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked but no one answered me. Aphrodite summoned a mirror and gave it to me. When I saw my reflection, I was quite shocked. My eyes were now red with weird patterns in them. My hair was still black with red highlights and other than that, I still looked the same.

"Cool, but what is going on with my eyes?" I asked Chaos.

"Looks like I made the right choice. It was foretold that the true heir of mine would have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Chaos said.

"Wait did you say Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? That means he is the only person to control black fire!" Hades shouted out.

"Excuse me, Lord Hades but what is black fire?" I asked.

"Black fire is the hottest flame ever and there is no way of putting it out no matter what you do." Hades replied.

"Now that this thing is sorted, how about we go party to celebrate the fact that my son is the heir of Chaos?" My dad said and everyone cheered except for Trent who was still out cold. The Gods teleported us to Olympus, where Apollo quickly formed a stage for people to sing.

"Hey Percy, do you mind singing the first song?" Apollo asked from the stage. Everyone started to chat my name so there was no way I could refuse. I quickly got onto the stage and told Apollo what song I wanted to sing.

You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darling, you give love a bad name…

An angle's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, than you put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh, Oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)

Oh, Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Oh, Oh, you're a loaded gun

Oh, Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love…ah!

Oh!

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part

And you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

(Whoa) You give love

(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

When I finished, everyone was chanting my name telling me to sing another song. I had no choice but to continue. I chose a more upbeat song to make the atmosphere better.

The Game by Motörhead

It's time to play the game...

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

Hahahaha

Hahaha

It's all about the game, and how you play it

All about control, and if you can take it

All about your debt, and if you can pay it

It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it

I am the game, you don't wanna play me

I am control, no way you can take me

I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me

I am the pain, and I know you can't take me

Look over your shoulder, ready to run

Like a sleazy bitch from a smoking gun!

I am the game and I make the rules

So move on out and die like a fool

Try to figure out what my move's gonna be

Come on over, sucker, why don't you ask me?

Don't you forget there's a price you can pay

Cause I am the game and I wants to play

It's time to play the game

Hahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

It's all about the game, and how you play it

It's all about control, and if you can take it

It's all about your debt, and if you can pay it

It's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it

I am the game, you don't wanna play me

I am control, there's no way you can shake me

I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me

I am your pain, and I know you can't take me

Play the game

You're gonna be the same

You're gonna change your name

You're gonna die in flames

Hahahahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

It's time to play the game

It's time to play the game

It's time to play the game

Hahahahahahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

Hahahaha

When I finished that song, I quickly made my way off the stage so that I don't have to sing anymore. When I saw Annabeth coming towards me, I quickly turned to avoid her.

Thalia's POV

I was shocked that Percy could sing so well. Looks like I still don't know much about my cousin. When Percy got off the stage, I went to look for him and I saw something unexpected. Percy was avoiding Annabeth. I suspect there is something going on between them so I went to ask him.

"Hey Percy, I did not knew you could sing." I said to him after tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Thalia, what are you ding here? Shouldn't you be with the hunters?" Percy asked.

" Na, Lady Artemis gave us the day off so all the hunters are here as well. I saw you avoiding Annabeth, is there a reason why?" I asked.

"She cheated on me while I was doing t twelve Labours of Hercules." Percy replied and I was shocked for the second time tonight. I spent the rest of the party with Percy. He told me about how he was now the heir of the Universe and what happened when he did the twelve Labours of Hercules. Soon the party ended.

Chaos's POV

When I party ended in Olympus, I appeared and everyone even Percy bowed to me.

"Seriously people, stop bowing to me. I hate formalities." I said as everyone stopped bowing.

"Lord Chaos, why are you here in Olympus?" Zeus asked.

"I foresee a grave danger in future so I am going to train Percy in using his power." I said. Percy said goodbye to all his friends before nodding to me and I created a portal that brought me back to my place. When we got back, I turned to Percy. "Percy, I will start training you with your powers tomorrow and in a month's time you will be ready." I said.

"How is that possible?" Percy asked me.

"Well, there is a place here that changes the time so one month on Earth would be about eight hundred years there." I replied.

"Cool, I can't wait to start training." Percy said before going to his bedroom, which he created himself.

Time Skip: one month on Earth, eight hundred years in unknown location.

Percy's POV

Finally I could go back to Earth and be a hero all over again. The training was really tough but the results were awesome. I became taller and my red highlights on my hair became even more defined. I now knew who to use my EMS and other godly powers. I mean Chaos was the one who gave the Olympian Gods their power so I also get all their powers. I went into Chaos's office, as he wanted to see me.

"Percy now that you are here, I'm going to explain something. There is a Roman camp located in San Francisco and I want you to go there and help them. You will meet Lupa near the camp and she will escort you in. You must not reveal yourself as a Greek Demigod otherwise the plan will fail.

"What plan?" I asked.

"The Olympian Gods are trying to unite the Greeks and Romans so they turned to me for help and I suggested that you should go instead as you are the most powerful person in Camp Half Blood." Chaos said.

"Ok when do we leave?" I asked.

"Right now." Chaos said and he teleported me to San Francisco. When I reached there, I saw a wolf so I assumed she was Lupa.

"So you are the Demigod Lord Chaos and Lord Jupiter was talking about. I know of your accomplishment and I must say that I'm really impressed by it. Now are you ready to go into the camp?" Lupa asked me. All I did was nod my head and we went towards the boarder but took another route that only Lupa knew about as crossing the Little Tiber would wash away the Curse of Achilles. I was really impressed when I saw camp. Everything was well organized and it was really awesome. Lupa led me to a place on top of a small hill and knocked on the door with her paws. The door opened and I saw a girl that was very beautiful. I followed Lupa inside.

" Lupa, who is this person? He looks too old to be claimed right now." That girl asked.

"Reyna, this is Perseus Jackson. He is the son of Neptune and between ourselves, he is also the heir of Chaos." Lupa said.

Reyna's POV

I was surprised when Lupa told me who the boy was. He is not only the son of Neptune but the Heir of Chaos as well. I really need to get him on my side. Maybe he can even replace Jason as Praetor. "My name is Reyna and I'm the Praetor for Camp Jupiter." I introduced myself to him.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. Shouldn't there be another Praetor here?" Perseus asked.

"Very observant of you, the previous Praetor went missing about a month ago. Everyone is beginning to think that he ran away." I replied.

"Oh, well, is there anything I have to do in order to be part of the Legion?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, there is. All you have to do is to fight against the Centurions of each Legion and if you can defeat all, you will be able to choose which Legion you want to join." I explained. There is something about this guy. He always know what questions to ask and to be honest I think he is hot. He might even be hotter than Jason himself.

" Thanks for telling me. I will get ready for it." Perseus said before leaving. It was as if he knew what time to be ready.

"Do you know what time you should be at the location? Do you even know the location of this fight?" I asked.

"Yep, it will be held at the Field of Mars at six p.m. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes you are but how did you know?" I asked.

"You are sounding like Lady Minerva. Are you a daughter of Minerva?" Perseus asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. But you still have not answered my question yet." I replied.

"I did a little research on this camp before I came over. I got all the information I need in the Underworld. Lord Pluto allowed me to ask Michael Varus a few questions." Perseus replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Next Chapter : seriously, the fifth Legion?

Read and Review. Feel free to tell me what to improve on!


End file.
